


Still Chasing You

by ChooseJoy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooseJoy/pseuds/ChooseJoy
Summary: Now updated and revised. Two years before the outbreak, Daryl had unexpectedly come to Katie’s rescue. Now, she needs him again. Only this time he has no idea she’s in trouble or that she’s even alive. This is the story of Katie and Daryl’s blooming friendship and her desperate escape to get back to him.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first time posting on AO3, I have posted on FFN in the past. It's been awhile since I've written and I feel a little rusty, but I am excited to share this little part of my imagination with you. I don't even know if Daryl/OC stories are still a thing, but I am going for it!

**NOW**

Katie’s heart beat a million miles a minute as she walked with the group, making their way back to camp. She placed a hand to her chest and with deep breaths, willed it to calm down. She had to keep a level head. It was too dangerous to draw attention to herself. A dip in the ground caused her to stumble a little, and even though it didn’t matter she still chided herself. If her focus waned it could mean her life.

Katie sorted through the events of the last two hours. They almost felt like a dream. It had been years, and she had long ago given up all hope of ever seeing him again. 

There was so much of him that was different, his hair was longer and there was a visible scar across his eye, but there was no denying that fierce gaze or that swagger. When she heard his voice, her insides flipped. That familiar tone that was like gravel, rough and hard, she had never forgotten it. It had been a long decade, and he still made her knees buckle and her stomach flutter. 

Katie stared down at her frayed pants and worn shoes. While the years had taken their toll on him, he looked to be doing much better than she was. 

With little details going in, she had blindly followed orders from her group leader, thinking she was heading into enemy territory. Now it all felt flipped upside down. Daryl Dixon was anything but her enemy. 

Shuffling back into camp and seeing all the people felt overwhelming, she needed space to think. Quickly, she looked around, and checked her surroundings. No one seemed to be paying her any mind. That suited her. It was exactly how she liked it. 

This group had turned her into a shell of a person, made her feel anxious. Skittish. Trapped. One wrong move and her leaders wouldn’t hesitate to slit her throat or put a knife through her chest. She’d watched it happen to so many friends. Finally, she just stopped trying to make friends, and opted to keep to herself, quietly doing her part. Flying under the radar was the only way to stay alive. 

She ducked into some overgrown brush and walked a few yards, stopping at a large tree. Falling to the ground, she sat straight backed against the trunk. Sunlight pricked through the canopy of leaves and felt warm in her skin. 

Katie lifted her hands to her face, sliding them under flesh and lifting her mask up. She gulped in fresh air and lifted her face to the sun. 

Unceremoniously, she let the mask drop to the ground with a soft thud. She hated it and everything it stood for. 

Seeing Daryl had changed everything. How long had he been so close without her knowledge? She couldn't think about it too much, it felt too painful. She needed a plan. She no longer wanted to quietly fall in line. She had to get out. Get to him. 

She took in a long ragged breath and balled her fists against her knees in determination. She was going to escape and get to Daryl or die trying


	2. Just a dumb college bitch?

**THEN** : Two years before the outbreak 

There was a live band playing at the bar the night Katie met him. It wasn’t a place she’d ever been before, but she and her friends were feeling a little wild and decided to ride out to Jake’s in her Honda Accord. 

That morning, they’d turned in the last final of their college careers and they wanted to celebrate. It had been Emily’s idea to hit up the biker bar, instead of their usual sports bar and Katie didn’t hesitate to agree. Julia had balked at first, but it didn’t take long for the other two to rope her in. 

Julia and Emily had been friends since they were toddlers. Katie had met them freshman year and the three had quickly become inseparable. 

The life long friends were both beautiful and turned heads wherever they went. Julia was a cute little button nosed blonde, while Emily had dark hair and striking features. Beside them, Katie was more plain, but she never felt self conscious around them. She had never really liked attention much, and preferred to blend into the background. 

The parking lot of Jake’s was littered with bikes. Katie’s Honda stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Inside the bar was dark and loud. Katie noticed subtle gazes turn their way, no doubt sizing the girls up and maybe wondering if they were lost. The three of them were definitely out of place. 

“Let’s get a drink!” She said in Emily’s ear. 

Emily’s bright earrings bobbed when she nodded in enthusiastic agreement. 

The crowd around the bar was deep, and Katie watched the throng of men part as Emily approached. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” a heavily tattooed guy cooed. 

“Hey,” Emily replied, and gave a disinterested flip of her dark hair. 

Mr. Tattoo grinned and took a swig of his drink. Katie watched him say something to his buddy and they both laughed. The buddy looked over his shoulder at Katie and gave her a quick up and down, before catching her eyes. 

She gave him a small smile.  _ Those are some serious blue eyes.  _

His eyebrows raised and the corner of his mouth turned up before he turned back around and took a casual sip of his PBR. 

Definitely not friendly. Definitely dangerous. Definitely hot. 

She heard Emily order a round of Yuenglings, while she stared curiously at Blue Eye’s flannel clad back. He was far from her normal type and that gave her a twinge of excitement. Tonight was all about cutting loose, having fun and forgetting the last six months. 

Emily held a bottle in front of her face, and Katie grabbed it. “Thanks, girl.” 

“You get next round.” Emily shouted over the band. 

Katie gave a thumbs up while sipping her drink. Beside her, Julia pointed to an empty high top table across the room. 

“Hey, girls.” Mr. Tattoo yelled over the band before they could get too far. “How ‘bout a round of pool?” 

Katie smiled. She could never turn down a game of pool. 

“Losers buy the next round?” She proposed.

Mr. Tattoo laughed and Blue Eyes smirked. “Sure, girly.” 

Mr. Tattoo pushed off the bar, and gave Emily another smile. Katie could tell Emily wasn’t interested, but that didn’t stop her from smiling back. She looped her arm through Katie’s and followed Mr. Tattoo towards the back of the bar. 

“I’m Cal,” he introduced himself when they reached the table. It was a little quieter in the back, and the need to shout was gone. “That ugly piece of sin back there is Daryl.” 

Daryl ignored his friend’s comment, and started to rack up the balls. 

“I’m Emily.” 

“Julia.” 

“Katie. And I hope you’re ready to get your ass kicked.” She noticed Daryl’s blue eyes drift in her direction as she spoke. 

Cal let out a loud laugh. “I like your spunk.”

Daryl gestured to the table. “We’ll see ‘bout that. Ladies first.” 

Katie turned to Julia, handing over her beer, trading it for the pool stick she offered. Daryl and Cal watched closely as she lined up her shot to break. It didn’t feel like their eyes were on the game though. They were definitely on her ass. She was used to it, her ass had always gotten a lot of attention. 

She turned, looking behind her. Yes. Confirmed. Daryl’s eyes had landed on her ass. Cal, on the other hand, only seemed to have eyes for Emily. His hooded eyes flicked up, and an immediate blush hit his cheeks when he realized he'd been caught. She gave him a coy smile and pulled the stick back, taking her first shot. It was decent, not her best, but there was something about Daryl that was very distracting. 

He rounded the table, looking for his next move. “Not bad.” 

“Thanks.”

Katie sipped her beer while he lined up his shot. For the first time in months she was having fun and felt herself relax. The feelings were foreign to her. She started to let her body give into the booze and music, feeling loose and free. 

The game flowed quickly. Cal and Daryl were good, but Katie knew she was better and she was having fun beating their asses. 

“8 ball. Side pocket.” She lined up the last shot. 

She heard the men laughing behind her. “Good luck with that one, girlie.” 

“Just you watch, gentlemen.” She aimed, pulled her stick back and watched as the ball sailed smoothly into the pocket. Applause erupted around her and Katie took a bow and then let out a breath. That was a lucky shot. 

She heard Daryl release a low whistle. “Damn, girl.” 

She smiled at him. She liked his voice. Hard and gravely, definitely the voice of a smoker. It gave her an idea. “Can I bum a smoke?” 

He nodded and tilted his head towards the door, indicating for her to follow. 

Outside Katie took a deep breath of the cool, clean air, it was a welcome break from the stale air inside. Daryl led her over to the side of the building, and stood a few feet away from another group of smokers. She watched him reach into the front pocket of his flannel and pull out a pack of reds. He flipped open the top and held them out toward her.

“Thanks,” she said before placing one between her ruby lips. 

He flicked the flame on a lighter and lit the end for her. Katie took a long drag and studied him. He wasn’t her usual type, but her usual type hadn’t exactly been working out too well lately. Underneath his unbuttoned flannel he wore a black t- shirt. The writing on it was so faded, she couldn’t make out what it said. When he moved, she could see his biceps flex under the thin fabric. His face was scruffy, hard and fierce. 

“Ain’t ever seen ya girls here before.”

“First time.” She took a drag. “So, you’re here often?” 

“Every damn night just ‘bout.” 

“We usually go to Mick’s.” 

Daryl inhaled. “Place is full of dumb college kids.” 

Katie gave him a sheepish smile and shrug. “Guilty.”

Daryl gave her a long look up and down, taking in the tight, ripped jeans and loose white tank top with thin straps. Her outfit was simple, but she knew it looked hot. Her white lace bra peeked out from her shirt, and heeled ankle boots made her stand just a little taller. She shivered a little, and wasn’t sure if it was from his gaze or the temperature. Nevertheless, she wished she had grabbed her jacket. 

“We’re celebrating tonight. Finally done with college.” 

Daryl nodded, but was clearly not interested. “Congrats,” he said half heartedly. 

“Thanks.” 

“How’d ya get the shiner?”

She reeled at the abrupt change in topic. “Huh?” 

Daryl’s eyes rolled. “That black eye. How’d ya get it?”

Well. Shit. She thought she’d done a good job of hiding the bruise. Guess not. 

“Oh. Um. Volleyball game. I, uh, took a spike to the face.” 

“Mmm.” Daryl took another drag and gave her a look that clearly said she was a bad liar. 

Just then the door to the bar swung open and out stumbled an older guy, totally drunk off his ass. His eyes darted between Katie and Daryl and he gave them a wicked grin before clapping Daryl’s shoulder. 

“Can I get one of them too, little brother?” 

Daryl tossed the pack over. 

Daryl’s brother lit his cigarette, before asking. “Ain’t interrupting, am I?” 

“Nope.” Daryl answered, he finished his smoke and ground it out in the dirt with the tip of his work boot. “Gonna head back in.” 

“You owe me a beer.” Katie said to his back. 

He acknowledged her with a backwards wave before disappearing inside. 

Beside her, Daryl’s brother inhaled and mumbled to himself. “I need something stronger.”

Movement to her left caught Katie’s attention and a deep voice called out. “Yo, Merle!” 

“Bruce!” Daryl’s brother called back. 

Bruce let out a hearty laugh. “They let your ass out again?” 

Merle barked. “Good behavior, my man!” 

Not wanting to hang out alone with an ex-convict, she dropped her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. “See ya inside.” She said quickly. 

“Hey girlie.” Merle stopped her. “Don’t waste your time on ole Darylina. You ain’t got the right goods. If’n ya catch my drift.” 

“Thanks.” She mumbled and opened the door to the bar. 

Her eyes adjusted to the light and she found Emily and Julia still at the pool table. She made her way over, spotting Daryl back at the bar. He caught her eye as she walked by and held up a fresh beer, it was exactly what she had been drinking earlier. 

Katie smiled at him. “Thank you.” 

“Yer gonna need it for our rematch. C’mon.” 

She followed him to the back where the pool tables sat. Emily gave her a little eyebrow wiggle as they approached and Katie shook her head in return. 

“He’s gay.” She mouthed to her friend.

Julia shook her head, and pointed to her eyes then her ass, indicating that Daryl had been checking her out. Katie just shrugged in response. 

Daryl and Cal were racking up another game when Katie felt a strong hand grab her elbow. “There you are!” 

Julia registered what was happening before Katie even had time to blink. “Don’t you fucking touch her!” Her friend yelled. 

Katie felt an immediate surge of panic as she was whirled around and came face to face with her ex. 

_ Fuck me. _

He towered over her and his eyes flashed with anger. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

Katie stood firm and tried to keep her voice neutral, even though she was trembling inside. “Why?”

He gripped her tighter, fingers biting into her flesh. “Cause we have plans tonight, babe.” 

“Uh. No. We don’t. Did it slip your mind that we’re over?” 

He wasn’t listening to her. Shocker. “What the fuck are you doing in this place?” He ground out. “And what are you wearing? Your tits are practically hanging out.”

She snatched her elbow away from his grip. “Get lost, Zach.” 

“Haven’t you done enough damage?” Julia scolded him. 

Zach sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed. “Julia, please. This really isn’t your business.” 

Julia made a move, but Katie held up her hand to stop her. She needed to handle this on her own. “Zach, you need to go.” 

Zach’s face softened and he ducked down, looking into Katie’s eyes. His fingers softened, gently sliding down her arm. “Can we talk outside, babe? I just want to fix this.” 

His quick change in demeanor triggered her. She used to fall for it, he was always so quick to play with her emotions, and trick her into staying with him. Now she saw straight through his act. 

Katie saw movement to her left, and Daryl was as suddenly between the pair. “She told ya to leave, asshole.” He said sternly. 

“Who are you?”

“Daryl Dixon. Who are you?” 

“Katie’s boyfriend.” 

Daryl turned to Katie, looking directly at her black eye. “You do that to her?”

“Do what?” 

“Her shiner, ya jackass.” 

Zach rolled his eyes. “No, she’s a clumsy bitch.” 

Katie felt an angry heat rise in her face. There had been a time when she would have made an excuse for his bad behavior, and tried to diffuse the situation, but she was done with that shit. She watched as both men’s fists curled inward. She felt an angry growl rise in her throat. She didn't’ need Zach’s shit and she didn’t need a stranger fighting her battles. 

“Watch yerself, pretty boy.” Daryl warned. “Look around. I got a lot of friends in here.” 

Zach was just cocky enough to ignore Daryl’s warnings, and Katie could see him contemplating whether or not he wanted to throw the first punch. She had to act fast before something bad happened. 

Sidestepping Daryl, she reached for her jacket and threw it on. “We’re leaving,” she announced loudly. “This is ridiculous and it’s over.” 

Zach unclenched his fists. “That’s my girl. Let’s get out of this shithole.” 

“No!” Katie held up her hand. “NOT with you. I am not leaving with you.” 

Julia and Emily scrambled to gather up their things, but Katie was already halfway to the door. They had caused a small scene and the crowd parted as she stormed towards the exit. 

“Leaving so soon, sweetheart?” It was Daryl’s brother, Merle. She angrily flipped him the bird as she passed. 

Emily was running to catch up. “Give me your keys. I’m driving.”

She didn’t care to argue, tossing her car keys and sliding into the passenger side. 

“Motherfucker!” She yelled and slammed the door. 

“How did he know where we were?” Julia asked, scooting quickly into the back. 

Emily started the car, and put it into reverse. “It’s Zach. He probably put a fucking tracker on her car.”

Katie laughed wildly, but not because she found anything to be funny. “Oh my god. He WOULD do something like that.” 

Emily exited the parking lot and there was a roar of an engine as a bike pulled after them. Katie leaned her head back and groaned. “I just wanted one night to have fun.” 

Julia reached forward and squeezed her shoulders. “I’m sorry.” 

The girls drove silently for a spell, lost in their own thoughts, Katie wondering if she would ever be able to get away from Zach’s toxic behavior. 

“I think that motorcycle is following us.” Emily said, reaching up to readjust the rearview mirror. 

“Maybe it’s Daryl,” Julia guessed. “He followed us out.” 

Katie checked the side mirror, looking at the single headlight behind them. “Why?” 

Emily shrugged. “He  _ was _ flirting with you.” 

“He wasn’t flirting. His brother told me he’s gay.” 

“Maybe he wants to make sure we get home okay?” Julia mused. 

Emily nodded. “He was pretty pissed about Zach.”

“No shit. What was that all about? He put two and two together real quick. Did you tell him that Zach gave you the black eye?”

Katie shook her head. “No. He figured it out on his own.”

Emily took the exit back to their school, and the bike followed. She slowly pulled into the parking lot adjacent to their dorm, finding a spot near the entrance. The bike slowed, stopping about 20 feet away under a street lamp, and idling. 

Katie peered through the windshield, her eyes squinting to see in the dark. “It is Daryl.” She sighed. “I guess I’ll go handle this too.”

“Be careful.” Julia warned. 

He watched her as she walked towards him. She should be scared. Why wasn’t she scared? A stranger on a bike had followed her home, but for some reason, she had no fear. “Hey.” 

He sat back. “‘Ey. Wanted to make sure the fucker didn’t follow ya back.”

Katie shrugged. “It wouldn't matter. He knows where my dorm is.” 

He nodded, but remained awkwardly silent. 

“Okay, well. We made it safely. Thanks.” Katie said. 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Stay outta trouble.” 

Katie gave a little wave and backed up, heading towards the dorm where Emily and Julia were waiting at the door. Julia scanned her key card and the trio slipped inside. Katie gave one last look behind her before the door closed behind them. 

XXX

With a sigh, Katie flopped down onto her bed. The night had gone nothing like she expected it. All she wanted was a little drinking, dancing and maybe some flirting. What a shit show. 

She looked at the clock on her phone. 2 am. She was way too keyed up to sleep. 

On a whim, she pulled back the blinds and peered out into the parking lot half expecting to see Zach. But Zach wasn’t there. Instead, she could see Daryl’s silhouette, and the cherry red glow of his cigarette. Without thinking it through, she quickly threw a hoodie over her pjs and hurried down two flights of steps before stepping out into the cool air. 

He flicked his cigarette to the ground when he saw her coming. 

“What are you still doing here?”

He crossed his ankles and gave a casual shrug. “Watchin’.”

Katie crossed her arms across her chest and shifted from foot to foot. “You don’t really owe me anything. You can go.”

“Yeah. I don’t really take too kindly ta assholes who think it’s okay to beat up on women.” He pointed to her bruise. “Don’t really think that prick learned his lesson.”

Katie’s fingers lifted to her face. She had showered and washed her makeup off when she got back to the dorm, there was no hiding the deep purple color now. 

“I told you. It was a basketball.” 

“Nuh uh. Ya said volleyball.”

_ Shit.  _ She let out a loud sigh. “Give me your phone,” she turned her hand out and wiggled her fingers. 

Daryl raised a wary eyebrow, but reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone anyway. Katie punched her number into his contacts and handed it back. 

“There. Now you can check in on me without having to sit here all night.” 

Daryl stared down at his phone, and Katie watched him punch a few keys before sliding it closed and returning it to his pocket. “Thanks,” he mumbled. 

When she got back to her room she checked her phone to find a single text. 

_ Stay safe. _


	3. I hear the waffles are good

* * *

**THEN**

Katie stared at her phone. She didn’t know why she was hoping he’d text her again. He had just been a nice guy looking out for three girls who clearly had been in over their heads. Nothing more. So, why had she been constantly checking her phone for the past two days? She had even saved his number as ‘Daryl from the bar’. 

She pursed her lips in thought. I mean, who was to say that she couldn’t be the one to text him? 

She started typing into the small text box. 

Erased. 

Typed again. 

Erased. 

“Ugh.” She put her phone down and dropped her head into her hands. “I’m an idiot.” 

Her dorm room was a mess of boxes and cleaning supplies. In the morning, she had to be out of her room, and all moved into the dinky apartment she had found in town. Katie begrudgingly looked around the small space. There was still had a lot to do and it was starting to get late. With a sigh, she turned up her music and resigned herself to finish. She picked up a t-shirt, folded it carefully and placed it in her suitcase. 

Packing up her things only kept her mind occupied for so long, she was way too easily distracted by intruding thoughts of Daryl. There was something about him that stuck with her. 

_My god, Katie. Get a hold of yourself_

No longer caring about folding things neatly, she tossed a rumpled pair of jeans into the suitcase. Maybe she could take a break and stop into Mick’s for one drink. A beer might help clear her thoughts. Even though most of her friends had left for the summer, she was sure there would be a few stragglers like her hanging out. 

She did a quick mirror check, shook her pony tail out, brushed her teeth and grabbed her purse. She had every intention of driving down the road to Mick’s, but when she pulled out onto the road, she found herself heading away from the college bar and into the outskirts of town. 

She had to be crazy. But, she remembered very clearly his answer when she asked if he was there often. 

“Just about every damn night.” 

Inside, the jukebox was playing, but other than that Jake’s was quiet. It was a Sunday night after all. Katie’s eyes scanned the room. A few men sat at the bar, a couple in a booth. 

And there he was- sitting alone at the end of the bar. His hooded eyes lifted at the sound of the door, and if he was surprised to see her, he didn’t show it. He raised his glass, full of amber liquid, and took a sip while watching her walk towards him. 

“Is this seat free?” She pointed to the empty spot beside him. 

“Looks ta be.”

She didn’t wait for an invitation to sit, Daryl didn’t seem like that kinda guy. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He responded and finished off whatever was in his glass. 

The bartender came over and put a coaster in front of her. “Whatcha having, sweetheart?” 

“Miller lite?”

Daryl snorted. “Might as well drink water.” 

She shrugged. 

“Another one, Daryl?” The bartender asked before leaving. 

“Yep.” He slid his empty glass across the bar. 

The drinks came and they sipped in silence. Katie picked at the beer label. What the hell was she doing? She gave Daryl the side eye. He was staring straight ahead, fingers drumming on the bar. 

“Where’s your friends tonight?” He finally asked. 

Katie frowned. “Gone home.”

The three of them had shared a tearful goodbye that morning. Julia and Emily’s childhood home was only about an hour away, and Katie had visited many times. They were both moving back in with their parents until they figured things out, but that had never been an option for Katie. 

“Not you?” 

She shook her head, she had made the decision months ago to stay in the college town and put down some new roots. “I’m staying around here. Got a little apartment.” 

“Got a job?” 

She huffed and continued picking at the beer label. “I’m working at a cafe.” 

“Is that what you majored in? Waitressing?” She heard a twinge of teasing in his tone. 

She gave him a small smile. “No. Stop.” She sighed. “I have a fancy ass expensive paper that says I’m ready for the world and it’s all I could find right now.” 

“Gotta pay the bills.” 

“Ain’t that the truth.” She sucked down the last of her drink. 

“Next one’s on me.” 

She shook her head. “I can buy my own drinks.” 

Daryl held up her empty bottle. “Ain’t gonna sit next to me drinkin’ no pussy drink.”

Katie shrugged. “I’ll move then.”

Daryl snorted. “Let me buy ya a real one. Ta celebrate.” 

She laughed. “Celebrate what?” 

“Your fancy ass paper and shitty new job.” 

She gave him a wide grin. “I’ll drink to that.” 

“Jamie!” Daryl called the bartender over. “We need shots.” 

He pointed to the shelf, and Katie followed his finger. Her brown eyes widened when she saw the tequila. “Good God. Are you trying to knock me on my ass?”

Daryl didn’t answer her, instead watching Jamie pour them two glasses. He picked his up, nudging hers closer. They locked eyes, lifted their shots in a silent toast and tossed them back. Katie felt immediate fire in her throat and her eyes watered. 

“Whew!” She slammed the glass down. 

Daryl chuckled. “Ain’t no Miller Lite.”

“No.” She coughed. “Definitely not.” 

Daryl wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned into the bar, elbows propped. Jamie came over to clear their glasses. 

“Can I get a water?” Katie asked, she could already feel the warmth of the alcohol creeping up her face. 

“And another round.” Daryl ordered, holding up two fingers. 

Jamie nodded. “Be right back.” 

The pair fell into an easy silence as they waited for their drinks. On the jukebox, the first few notes of a song Katieloved started to play, and she closed her eyes. The booze was starting to take effect and she let the music take her away, swaying in her seat. 

“Ya like this song?” 

“Mmmhmm.” She opened her eyes. He was looking at her in a way that made her shiver. 

Eyes locked on her, he nodded. “‘S a good song.” 

“You like country music?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Don’t hate it.” 

“It’s all I listen to.” She had no idea what came over her when she grabbed Daryl’s hand. “Dance with me!”

He jerked his hand back like she was on fire. “Nah.” 

Katie wasn’t phased and hopped off her stool. “C’mon!”

He recoiled. “Don’t dance.” 

Katie pouted in jest, but didn’t take his rejection personally. She let her hips sway, and started singing along. When she raised her arms up Daryl caught a glimpse of the smooth skin of her midriff. 

Jamie set two more shots on the bar in front of Daryl. “Here ya go my man.” 

Daryl didn’t hear him though, he was too busy watching the girl dance beside him. He ran a hand down his mouth and over his chin, smoothing the slight stubble there and then shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Any of the regulars in there could tell he was out of his element. 

She didn’t care that no one else in the bar was dancing. The beer and tequila were doing their job and had completely loosened her up. She was warm and her limbs felt free. 

The last notes played. Katie opened her eyes and let out a sigh before plopping back into her seat. 

She saw the next shot. “Is that for me?”

Her words pulled Daryl from the trance of watching her. “Yeah.” 

She smiled at him. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to get me drunk.” 

He picked up his glass. “Jus’ celebrating.” 

Katie held her shot in the air. “A toast!” 

Daryl’s eyebrow raised. 

“To a shitty job and new friends!”

They clinked glasses and threw back the drink. 

Katie tilted her head back and moaned. “Shiiiiit.” 

“Wha?” 

“I think I really like tequila.” 

Daryl couldn’t help but laugh. The girl was a lightweight for sure. 

“Where’s your friends tonight?” She turned the question back onto him. 

Daryl shrugged. It was no use telling her that Merle had found himself back in the clink. “Dunno.” 

“Good thing I showed up to keep you company.” 

Damn, she was cute. Daryl couldn’t help himself and laughed. “Yeah. Good thing.” 

* * *

  
He’d shown up that night just looking to catch a buzz and forget the last long 24 hours. Merle had gotten picked up again. More drug and assault charges bullshit. Daryl had gone that morning to pay bail, but this time the price was too much. He’d had to leave Merle there, and was sure he was sitting in his cell cussing up a storm about not getting out. 

His brother spent more time inside the bars than out these days. Daryl could never admit it aloud, but he always did better when Merle was serving time. He could keep a steady job, stay out of trouble and live a little more quietly. He loved his brother, but Merle had a way of always fucking things up. 

Then she showed up. Talk about trouble. 

_Fuck_ \- was his immediate thought when he saw her walk through the door. He had deleted her number from his phone as a precaution to keep him from making a huge mistake. He figured he’d never see her again. She’d graduate and leave town like the rest of the college kids and he'd have nothing to worry about. 

When she caught his eye from across the bar and gave him a big smile he wanted to get up and leave. Yet, something kept him practically cemented to his bar stool. He couldn’t leave even if his life depended on it. Daryl was sure that girl had showed up in cut-off shorts and a tight t-shirt just to mess with his head. 

He was in trouble for sure. And when the hell had he started buying shots for girls? 

* * *

Daryl was quiet, but easy to talk to and Katie liked that. He didn’t talk just to hear his own voice, he listened and observed. Even though he didn’t say much, she could tell that he was always thinking. Her brother Joe was similar like that. 

When she was younger, her mom told her that one of Katie’s gifts was that she was able to read people quickly. Albeit, that gift hadn’t gotten her very far with Zach, but Zach had reminded her of her dad. And damn- that was a whole other set of issues. 

After the second shot of tequila, she had officially given up on finishing her packing for that night. Her current situation was far more interesting than a lonely, empty dorm room. She could talk to Daryl all night if he let her and had high hopes that they could be friends. He felt safe. 

She caught him checking out her bruise. It had started to fade, but was still faintly visible under her makeup. “I filed for a PFA” 

Daryl just nodded. “He come round again?” 

“No,” she gave a little shrug of her shoulders. “Not like it will do much good.”

“Why not?”

She stared at her drink. “His family is loaded. They make everything go away.”

Daryl snorted and took another drink. He wondered how much it would take to Merle’s problems to go away if he had money. “Must be nice.”

“Maybe. I’d rather be happy than rich.” 

Daryl narrowed his eyes. “That’s something only rich people say.” 

Katie let out a loud laugh, then sobered. “My dad is rich. And he’s a miserable asshole.”

“They can give it ta me. A couple mil would make me pretty fucking happy.” 

“When I make my millions in tips at Morning Glory, I’ll be sure to remember you.” She laughed and took a sip of her beer. 

Daryl’s ears perked up. “Morning Glory’s, huh?” 

She looked at him, curiously. “Yeah. You know it?”

He knew it. Merle dealt with one of the cooks. Daryl had tagged along on a few exchanges. He debated on whether or not he should warn her about the back door dealings, but decided against it. It was probably best she didn’t know. “Yeah. I do. They have good waffles.” 

Katie nudged his elbow. “You should come in sometime. I’ll try to hook you up.”

He stiffened at her touch and looked down at the bar. “Maybe.” 

Katie didn’t miss his uncomfortableness with her touches. She just chalked it up to what his brother had told her. Daryl was gay. 

She pulled her phone out and checked the time. “Fuck. It’s late. I really need to get going.” 

She stood, wobbling a little, and laughed at herself. 

Daryl caught her arm, steadying her. “Ya ain’t driving.” 

Katie swayed and laughed. “Yeah. Probably a good idea.” She sat back down. “I’ll just sit and dry out a bit.” 

Daryl shook his head. “I’ll take ya back.” 

He threw a pile of bills on the bar and grabbed her elbow, lifting her off the stool. 

“What about my car?”

“Get it tomorrow.” He led her outside, hand still in her elbow and helped her up into a beat up Ford. “Put yer seat belt on.” 

Katie gave him a salute and buckled up. 

* * *

“Honey, I wish you would let your dad help you.” Katie’s mom had called her still sleeping and hung over daughter at 8am the next morning. 

“I’m not taking his money mom.” She rubbed her bleary eyes. “I will be fine.” 

Her mom sighed. “I just wish I could do more.” 

“Mom, don’t do that. Honestly. I’m excited to be on my own.” 

They’d had this same conversation so many times that Katie knew it by heart. Her mom felt overly guilty that she didn’t have a place for Katie to crash. Her sophomore year, Katie’s mom had remarried and moved to Washington with her new husband. They managed a campground, and lived in a small camper on site. She had finally found her place and Katie was happy for her. 

Her mom had been through hell during her first marriage to Katie’s dad. Katie had cut ties with her dad years ago, but her mom was always encouraging her to reconcile. Katie wasn’t interested. She never heard from the man except for birthday and Christmas cards that always contained two $100 bills. She’d never spent a dime of that money. He couldn’t buy her love. 

The day before graduation, an envelope with his handwriting had shown up. 

_Congrats, Katie. Proud of you!_

It contained $500. She had snorted and stuffed it in a bag somewhere. 

“Hows Ron?” Katie asked, changing the subject to her mom's husband. 

Her mother launched into details of the campground and stories of what they’d been doing lately. Katie half listened, dragging herself out of bed and grabbing water from her fridge. God, her head was pounding. 

She rattled two painkillers out of the container, washed them down then grabbed clean clothes from the top of her suitcase. 

When her mom finally paused to take a breath, Katie jumped in. “Hey mom. I gotta get going. I have a lot to do today.”

“Oh, sure sweetie. Sorry, I was rambling.”

“It’s okay. Love you. Tell Ron I said hello.” 

“Love you too. Text me when you get all moved in.” 

“I will.”

She hung up the phone, but before heading to the showers she sent a quick text to Daryl. 

_Thanks for the ride last night. You keep saving me from sticky situations. I owe you. Waffles on me soon._

It wasn’t until she was shampooing her hair that she remembered her car was still at the biker bar. She quickly ran through a list of friends she could call on for help. Literally everyone was gone for the summer. 

_Shit._

* * *

Daryl was packing up to go fishing when he got her texts. He ignored the first one, but would feel guilty as hell if he ignored the second one. 

_I’m sorry to ask, but there’s not really anyone around here. Could you help me pick up my car? I’ll REALLY owe you._

Fuck him. He threw a fishing pole in the bed of his truck and angrily punched the keys on his phone. 

_Be there in 15._


	4. Big ass bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter was significantly updated, so if you have read before make sure you don’t skip over this one!

**NOW**

Before she saw Daryl, Katie was so close to just ending it all. While walking with the dead, she had wanted to rip her mask off and scream at the top of her lungs. She had imagined their gray teeth latching onto her flesh and tearing her from limb to limb, destroying her until there was nothing left. 

She didn’t know how long she’d been walking with Alpha’s group. Years. Five, maybe. Time was irrelevant now. To stay alive, she had given up her life. Ironic. 

She was a nobody. No name. No friends. Just a servant to Alpha’s needs. She was exhausted. 

Then, just like before, there he was- giving her hope again and still wearing his angel wings after all this time. 

* * *

**THEN**

Daryl had forgone his fishing trip to help her move, and for some reason it didn’t bother him. 

On any normal day, he’d be annoyed by anyone cutting into his fishing time. She had only asked him to help pick up her car from the bar, and it was on the way anyways. He fully intended to head to the cabin afterwards. 

The truck bounced into Jake’s empty parking lot and he pulled alongside Katie’s car. 

Katie opened the passenger side door and hopped out. “Thank you so much, Daryl. Time to go pack this baby up with all my worldly possessions.” She tapped the hood of her car. 

He chewed on his bottom lip and gave a nod. “Alone? Got anyone to help?”

She slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jean shorts. “No. But I don’t really have much. I can handle it.”

His eyes drifted from her face to her Honda and back again, sizing up the little space in the car. “What about yer furniture?”

“Um. I don’t have any.” She shrugged. “Mostly just clothes and shit.”

Daryl frowned. “Let me help ya.” 

“You really don’t have to.” 

Despite her urging that she was fine alone, Daryl insisted on joining her. He couldn’t help himself. Oddly, going fishing seemed boring compared to spending the day lugging boxes with her. 

That was how they ended up sharing pizza and beer on her empty living room floor later that evening. 

The apartment was small, barely 400 sq feet. But to Katie it was a fresh start and it felt just right. 

“I think I’m going to like it here.” 

“Ya need a bed.” Daryl said, he’d made himself comfortable on the carpet, legs out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. 

“I have a sleeping bag.” 

He took a bite of pizza, talking around the mouthful. “Yer gonna bring someone home and bang on the floor?”

“Daryl!” She faked offense and he laughed. Then she’d given him a sly smile. “The floor wouldn’t be the most uncomfortable place I’ve ever done it.” 

Her comment caused his face to turn a slight shade of pink. He cleared his throat and took a swig of beer. 

Katie laughed at him. “Didn’t mean to make you blush Dixon.” 

“Pfft. Whatever. Ain’t blushing. I need a smoke.”

She hopped up. “I’ll join ya.” 

It was starting to get dark outside, he was three beers in and just starting to feel the buzz. He needed to be careful and slow down before he turned into a giant drunk dick. Katie had been keeping up with him, but was a little further gone. 

He lit up a cigarette and passed it to her. They smoked in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

Unable to keep herself upright, Katie slid down to the grass and settled her back against the brick. 

“Ya keep bumming smokes I’m going to start charging ya.”

Katie smiled. “That’s fair. Start a tab. I’ll settle up when I get my first check.”

Daryl inhaled. “Naw. Save it and buy a big ass bed.”

“You know. I do have some money.” She found herself saying. She’d never told anyone about the unspent cash. Maybe it was the beers she’d had that got her talking, or maybe she just really trusted Daryl. Maybe it was both. 

“My dad. He sends money. A lot of money. I’ve never spent a dime.”

Daryl stared at her like she had two heads. “It’s jus’ sitting ‘round?”

She exhaled smoke. “Yeah. I don’t want his pity money.”

Daryl snorted and took a drag. “Fuck him. Blow it. Buy yerself a big ass bed.” 

Katie stared down at the glowing end of her cigarette. “He’s trying to buy my love to make up for being a lame excuse for a father.” 

“You think that’s a lame excuse for a father?” There was an edge to his voice that surprised her. 

“Well yeah. He cheated on my mom, left her alone with two kids and no money. Completely disappeared for years. Then he comes crawling back, claiming he’s a changed man and tries to win me over by throwing money at me. Total asshat.”

She watched his eyes turn a stormy shade of blue. “Doesn’t sound too bad to me. Least he didn’t beat the shit outta ya or worse.”

“Yeah. That’s true.” Katie finished off her cigarette and ground it into the grass. “I need another beer. Want one?” 

“Of course.” 

She popped back inside and came back with two beers. “Talking about lame ass parents makes me want to get drunk.”

“Hell yeah.” He took the drink she offered, their fingers brushing. Daryl shook off the electric feeling that sparked through his hand. 

“What about your parents?” She sat in the grass across from him, criss crossing her tan legs. Daryl sipped the beer and couldn’t help but let his eyes drag along the length of her legs. 

“Not much ta tell.” He said around his cigarette. “My mom died when I was eight and my dad kinda lost it after that. Hell, we all did. Merle always in and out of jail. Nothing was the same afterwards.” 

“I’m sorry.”

He shrugged. “Pretty much raised myself.”

Katie picked at the grass. “That’s shitty. I should never have complained about my dad. I’m sorry.”

He stared at her in a way that gave her chills down her spine. “We all got our own shit. Just gotta live with it.”

Before he left that night, Katie hugged him. It had taken him by surprise, his arms hung loosely at his sides while she held him tightly until he finally patted her back awkwardly. She smelled damn good. Like vanilla and peaches. Despite his best efforts, Daryl left that night knowing that he couldn’t avoid her. He knew she was nothing but trouble. Girls like Katie were too good for guys like him. But damn if he wasn’t a glutton for punishment. 

* * *

  
  


**Two weeks later**

Morning Glory was packed out with customers wanting coffee and waffles and Katie hadn’t stopped moving for the past three hours. She enjoyed this job, even if it wasn’t her ideal one. She was good at chatting with the regulars while refilling their coffee, bringing crayons and coloring books to tables for ragged parents, recommending dishes to confused patrons and she enjoyed her co-workers. All in all, it wasn’t a bad gig and the tips were good. 

During a lull, Katie slipped quietly into the restroom for a quick break. Her ponytail was starting to come loose, she shook out her dark waves and quickly fixed it. The bruise on her eye had finally faded to a faint yellow. No one knew it was there unless they were really looking. 

Daryl looked. Every time they were together, (which was starting to seem like all the time), she caught him staring at the bruise. He’d never brought Zach up again, and it suited her just fine. That was a chapter she was more than ready to close. 

Quickly, she pulled her phone from her pocket checking for messages. She smiled when she saw something from her brother, Joe. 

_ Hey little sis, I have a layover in Atlanta next weekend. Wanna grab a bite?  _

She quickly typed up an answer.  _ Well, fuck yeah.  _ And slid the phone back into her pocket. 

Being a pilot kept Joe busy, but he always made a point to see her when he came through Atlanta. 

Her phone buzzed again, she expected it to be Joe, but was surprised when she saw it was from Daryl. 

_ Got plans tonight?  _

She quickly typed back.  _ Funny you should ask. I need to borrow a truck to pick up my new big ass bed. Pick me up at 6? _

_ Yep.  _

* * *

“C’mon then. Let’s go.” Daryl clapped his hands together. Katie grabbed one end of the mattress, while covertly watching Daryl’s biceps flex as he grabbed the other end. He’d forgone the sleeves today, and put those babies on sweet display for her to gaze at. 

_ Damn. Why are all the good ones gay?  _

Daryl gave the mattress a little push. “Ain’t got all day, Katie.” 

She snapped to attention. “Sorry!” 

Together they wrestled her new mattress off his truck and into her small bedroom. It damn near took up the whole room. 

Daryl grunted under the brunt of the weight as they set it down on the platform bed frame. “Damn girl. I was kidding ‘bout the big ass bed.” 

Laughing, Katie threw herself down on the mattress. “Oh my god. This is incredible.” She patted the spot beside her. “Try it out with me.” 

He hesitated and she barked at him, “Ain’t got all day, Daryl!” 

He rolled his eyes and flopped down next to her, sinking into the bed. “Fuck yeah.”

Beside him, Katie rolled onto her stomach and moaned. “I can’t believe I waited so long to get this. It’s so much better than the floor.” 

Thinking he could get used to this arrangement, Daryl tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He quickly started to doze.

“My brother is coming next weekend. I think you should meet him.”

“Mmhmm.” He was barely paying attention. 

“He’s one of my best friends. We have been through some serious shit together and it just makes sense that he should meet my best guy friend.”

“Didn’t know ya could have more than one best friend?” Daryl’s eyebrow quirked up. 

Katie snorted. “Duh.” 

Daryl closed his eyes again and let his body sink down into the bed while Katie continued talking. She yawned a bit, and her words came out slow and soft.

“I don’t wanna move, but I’m hungry.” 

“Got anything to eat ‘round here?”

“Some leftover Chinese. That’s about it.”

Daryl kicked her foot with his boot. “C’mon. Let’s go find some grub.” 

Katie moaned, but rolled off the bed. “I’ll be back for you.” She whispered to the bed. 

Daryl drove them down the road to the QuikTrip and they sat in the parking lot eating subs and drinking milkshakes. 

Daryl licked some mayo off his finger. “Some friends are having a party tonight. Wanna swing by?”

Katie was slightly surprised by his offer, Daryl had never invited her to hang out with his friends. She smiled. “I’m down. Anyone I know?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Maybe. Dunno.” 

Katie shook her milkshake before draining the last of it. “What about Merle?”

“What about him?”

“I haven’t seen him since the night we met.”

“Cause he’s locked up.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t tell ya.” He answered matter of factly. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Daryl put the truck in gear. “Merle spends more time inside than he does out.” 

He pulled onto the road and drove out to an area that was unfamiliar to Katie. She watched out the window as civilization faded away and was replaced by an expanse of trees. 

“Oh my god.” Katie laughed, when she and Daryl pulled up to a bonfire. “Your friends don’t mess around.” 

Daryl threw the truck into park and gave her a sly grin. The fire was huge, music was playing from a truck stereo and about twenty people milled around. The party was well under way. 

“C’mon. I’m tired of being sober.” Daryl softly tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to follow. 

“Lead the way.” 


	5. Ya drunk, girl?

Daryl!” A deep voice from beside the fire shouted as they approached. “‘Bout time you got your pasty white ass here.”

“Shut your pretty mouth and get me a beer, bitch.” Daryl hollered back. 

His friend howled in laughter. “Love you too, Dixon!” 

“That’s Ricky.” Daryl told her as the guy stumbled over to them with two beers. 

“Who is this?” Ricky slurred while obviously looking Katie up and down. 

“Katie.” She answered. 

Ricky draped an arm over Daryl’s shoulders and laughed. “My man. You brought a lady! Is the Dixon slump finally over?”

Daryl growled and pushed him off. “Man. Shut up!” 

Ricky stumbled away laughing and Daryl managed to grab the beers from his hands before he got too far. He handed one to Katie. 

“Thanks.” 

Daryl nodded, even in the dark Katie could tell he was embarrassed. 

“Ricky seems…. fun?” 

Daryl snorted. “He’s a dumb drunk.” He took a swig of beer. “I’m gonna go make the rounds. Go make yourself comfortable.” 

She thought it was weird that Daryl would ditch her as soon as they arrived, and figured it had something to do with Ricky’s comment. She decided it was best not to get too bothered about it. Finding an empty camp chair by the fire and making herself comfortable just as Daryl instructed, she caught sight of him across the open field. A cigarette dangled from his lips as he threw two more logs on the already blazing fire. 

She drank and kept her eyes on Daryl until a redhead in a crop top sat down beside her. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I’m Angie.”

“Katie.”

“You came with Daryl?”

Katie nodded. 

Angie pursued her lips and nodded. “Daryl’s never brought another girl around before.” 

Katie hummed and took another sip of beer. She didn’t like Angie’s tone. What was this chick's end game? 

Angie laughed, but Katie could tell it wasn’t a happy laugh. “When did you start hooking up?”

“Huh?” Katie shook her head. “I’m not- we’re just friends.” 

“Mmhmm.” 

Katie looked at the girl beside her. “What’s it matter anyway?”

Angie lifted her finger and pointed to a girl who had moseyed up next to Daryl. A small smirk hit the corners of Katie’s mouth when she saw Daryl recoil when the girl touched his waist. “That’s Erica. My best friend. She’s been on and off with him since they were 17.”

If Angie was trying to get under Katie’s skin, it wasn’t working. “Sorry. Daryl’s never mentioned an Erica to me.” 

Angie frowned and stood up abruptly. “Just watch your back, bitch. Daryl belongs to Erica.” 

Angie stormed off and Katie couldn’t help but laugh. What the hell was that all about? 

She took the last swig of her beer and saw Daryl walking towards her. He held up a drink, silently asking if she wanted another. She stood up, meeting him halfway and extended her hand in an answer. 

“Having fun?” He handed her the drink. 

Katie shrugged. “I met Angie.”

Daryl didn’t say anything, just nodded and stared into the fire. They stood side by side, drinking and watching the flames until Katie broke the silence. “So, Erica?”

Daryl continued staring into the fire. “What about her?”

“Angie said you two are kind of a thing.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Naw.”

“Is she gonna come try to bitch fight me?”

Daryl huffed out a laugh. “Don’t think so.” 

“According to Angie she might..”

“Angie’s a shit for brains gossiping bitch.”

“Well, then.” 

Daryl stared at Katie. “Forget bout those two.”

Katie stared back. Why were his eyes so intense? 

“There ain’t no me and Erica. Never has been. Not for her lack of trying. Ain’t my type.” 

Katie nodded and filled in the unspoken reason. Because he’s gay. She didn’t press any further. They stood there for a few more beats before Katie heard her current favorite song start playing. 

“Oh shit.” Her hips started to sway and she shimmied against Daryl. “It’s my song, Dare. I can’t stop the dancing.” 

Daryl rolled his eyes and groaned. 

Katie laughed and gave his hip a bump with her own. “Well, here you come again and you're lookin' so fiiiine. You don't notice me but it's alright.” She belted out offkey. 

Daryl tried to move away, but Katie caught his arm and pulled him back. “I'm just a girl who wishes that I could be your girl someday ohhh ooooh.”

Daryl didn’t try to move away again, but he didn’t dance either. He watched Katie as she sang and danced to the Keith Urban song around him, a small smirk at the corner of his lips. 

“Ya drunk already?”

Katie playfully punched his arm. “No. Asshole. You know I can’t fight the music.” 

She bumped his hip, and Daryl’s hand shot out landing on her waist. Even though it wasn’t the first time they’d touched, something about this felt different. 

The song ended and a slower tempo one replaced it. Katie turned and faced Daryl, moving closer. His blue eyes were so stormy it took Katie aback. She let him pull her closer and rested a palm on his shoulder while her beer dangled in the other hand. They slowly started to sway. 

_ Every time our eyes meet _

_ This feeling inside me _

_ Is almost more than I can take _

Katie was confused, but let him pull her even closer until her head rested on his shoulder. They continued to sway, Daryl’s solid body firm against her. 

_ I've never been this close to anyone or anything _

_ I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams _

_ I don't know how you do what you do _

_ I'm so in love with you _

_ It just keeps getting better _

On her waist, Daryl’s grip tightened and, even though he claimed to not be a dancer, the pressure from his hand led her back and forth. 

Katie inhaled deeply. Smoke, earth and a hint of soap. She could definitely get used to this. Why was being Daryl’s friend so damn confusing? 

When the song ended, they reluctantly pulled away. 

“Katie.” The way he said her name gave her chills. He opened his mouth to speak again just as an empty beer can whizzed their way, hitting Daryl’s arm. An explosion of laughter exploded near them. Daryl spun around, cursing. 

Katie groaned inwardly wondering what he was going to say, but the moment was lost. 

* * *

  
They were both drunk when Daryl drove her home around 3 am. Katie knew it was a bad idea for him to be driving, but she didn’t see any other way of getting home. 

The party at the bonfire had slowly cleared out, couples paired off together and others drove home alone. 

Daryl drove to Katie’s place silently. All night Daryl’s unfinished sentence had been nagging at her. The more she drank the more she wanted to know. Was he going to tell her that he was gay? If that was it, maybe he needed some encouragement. Some reassurance from her that it was okay. 

Daryl pulled into her apartment complex and through her beer fogged brain she desperately searched for words. “My brother, Joe, is gay.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “Good for him.” 

“I guess I’m saying that it’s okay.”

“Girl. What are you babbling about?” 

What  _ was _ she babbling about? 

“I think you guys might hit it off. Joe’s been single for awhile, but he’s amazing. And you’re like freaking hot. I guess Joe is hot, but he’s my brother, so I can’t really be a good judge of that. Whatever. I know he will like you.”

She thought that Daryl was only half listening, until she saw his eyes pop wide open. His head violently whipped towards her. 

“What?!” 

Katie reared back and frowned in confusion. “Uhhh.” She quickly searched for words. “Sorry, I assumed you didn’t have a boyfriend.”

A vein popped out on Daryl’s forehead and his face turned red. “A boyfriend?! Ya think I wanna fuck yer brother?”

His sudden burst of anger confused her and she sat up straight placing her hands in front of her. “Whoa.” 

Daryl scoffed. “Don’t ‘whoa’ me.” 

“Chill. I’m sorry.”

He pointed to his head. “You stupid, girl?”

“Hey! What the hell is your deal?”

“Pfft.” Daryl reached a crossed her and opened the door. “Shoulda known not to waste my damn time. Get out.”

“What does that mean?”

He got close to her face, his eyes dark and flashing anger. “Shoulda known not to waste my damn time with some dumb college bitch!”

Katie flinched out of instinct. His words stung, and she blinked back tears. “Wow. Okay.” 

Daryl saw her flinch and immediately backed up. Katie jumped out of his truck and he started to pull away before her feet touched ground. 

“Fuck you, Dixon!” She shouted after him. 

He threw her in the bird in response and Katie watched as he peeled away. What the hell had happened? Katie ran through the events of the last two minutes in her head. What had struck such a nerve with Daryl? Maybe she wasn’t supposed to know he was gay, had his brother outted him? 

A single hot tear slid down her check and she angrily swiped it away. She was done crying over men. She’d done enough of that with her dad, and then Zach. She wasn’t going to let Daryl Dixon make her cry too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly! If you’re enjoying this story please leave me a comment and let me know!


	6. She ain’t yer girl

**THEN**

It was 10 pm when Katie got home from her lunch shift that had unexpectedly turned into a double. She was dead on her feet, but the wad of tips in her pocket felt great. She closed the front door behind her and slipped out of her shoes with a groan. Barefoot she wiggles her toes, stretching them out and padded into the kitchen. She was starving. 

“Damn.” The light from the fridge lit up the otherwise dark room. It was practically empty. 

The pantry wasn’t much better. She grabbed a half full bag of chips and some salsa, it would do. She took the food into her bedroom, and peeled her work clothes off. She always smelled like coffee and grease after her shift. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed, eat, watch a movie and fall into a dead sleep. 

Wearing only panties and a tank top she jumped into bed and moaned. Purchasing this bed had been one of the best decisions of her life. She made a nest of pillows, cued up a comedy on her laptop and settled in for the night. 

The movie was only ten minutes in when her phone vibrated beside her. She picked it up to check the caller ID and her eyes grew wide. 

Zach. 

What the actual fuck? 

She pressed ignore, sending him to voicemail. The phone immediately rang again. 

“Are you kidding me?” She angrily pressed ignore again. “Asshole,” she muttered and turned her attention back to the movie. 

BANG. BANG. BANG. 

Katie’s heart flew into her throat and started beating like a drum. She quickly paused the movie and froze, listening carefully. 

BANG. BANG. 

The sound made her jump and she started to tremble. 

Quietly, she slid out of bed and reached for a pair of sweatpants laying on her floor. She slipped into them and threw a hoodie over her tank. The lights were already off in the house, just the glow of the laptop gave her light as she inched forward to peek out her bedroom door. 

“Katie!! Open the damn door!” 

It was Zach. 

_ Shit _ . 

She took a deep breath, and willed her body to stop shaking. 

“Katie, please! I just want to talk.” He banged on the door again. 

She instantly regretted the day she let him come along to put the deposit down on this apartment. He would have no idea where she was if she hadn’t been such a fool then. 

She tiptoed quietly out to the living room and quickly checked the locks on the door, sighing in relief that she had remembered to bolt it when she got home. 

She felt trapped. He knew she was home, he had to have seen her car in the parking lot. If she ignored him, he would just persist until she caved and talked to him. She had no other option- she had to talk to him. 

She took in a deep shaky breath, gathering her wits. Trying not to let her voice tremble, she yelled. “Go away, Zach!”

The pounding stopped and Zach’s voice immediately flipped a switch and got soft. “Katie? Are you in there?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose, and didn’t answer. 

“Baby, please. I miss you. I just want to talk.”

She exhaled deeply, gaining composure and then yelled at the door again. “Go away!”

“Baby. Baby. Baby.” He slurred his words. “Baby, please. Open the door.”

“I am not opening it.”

He groaned, punched the door and another switch flipped. “Don’t be a bitch. C’mon.”

His words caused hot anger to rise to her face. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I want you. God, I miss you. I can’t stop thinking about you.” Then he laughed. “Or that tight pussy.” 

Katie’s stomach rolled. What the fuck was she going to do? Pretty soon her neighbors were going to call the cops, she needed to get rid of him. 

She backtracked into the bedroom. With trembling hands, she searched on the bed for her phone and instinctively dialed Daryl’s number. 

Calling him was a gamble. They hadn’t talked since the bonfire. That was three days ago. 

“Please, Daryl. Pick up.”

The phone rang 4 times, and her heart started to sink. He wasn’t going to answer. Finally, she heard his gruff voice. 

“What?”

Relief flooded her. 

“Daryl.” Her voice squeaked. 

He could immediately tell she was crying. “What?”

“It’s Zach. He’s here.”

There was silence on Daryl’s end of the line. He heard her sniffling and then, in the background, that bastard calling out her name. 

“Call the cops,” he ground out. “He’s violating your PFA.”

Katie drew in a ragged breath. “It won’t do any good. I told you. His parents just make charges disappear with money.” 

Zach banged and yelled again. “Katie. Let me in.” 

“He’s drunk off his ass.” She whispered. 

Despite not wanting to care, the fear in her voice cut Daryl deep. “He know you’re home?”

“Yes.” She squeaked out. “What do I do?”

“Don’t open the damn door.”

“I’m not!” She promised. 

“I’m coming over. Katie?”

“What?”

He couldn’t say it enough. “Don’t open the fucking door.”

* * *

Daryl rode like hell to Katie’s place. The thought of what that shithead might do to her made his blood boil. As soon as he pulled into her lot, he could see the dumbass sitting in front of Katie’s apartment. His back was to the door, his head in his hands. 

Good girl. She hadn’t opened the door. 

Daryl pulled the bike next to a yellow BMW. He remembered it from the night he’d met Katie at the bar. He killed the bike engine and pocketed the keys. Inside his pocket, his fingers touched the cool metal of his switchblade. Without thinking about it, he flipped open the knife and ran it down the side of the pussy’s car. 

“Ain’t that a bitch.” He muttered looking at the scratch mucking up the otherwise perfect looking sports car. 

From his back pocket, his phone vibrated. It was a text from Katie. 

_ He stopped pounding on my door.  _

_ I’m here. I see him.  _ He texted back. 

As he stomped towards Zach, he could feel his fingers curling into a ball and itching to punch his pretty little face. 

“Hey!” Daryl called out. “Shithead!”

Zach scrambled to his feet and swayed unsteadily. His face flickered with recognition and he sneered at Daryl. 

Daryl hadn’t really thought through a plan. He was operating on rage. He charged at Zach, grabbing his shirt and pinning him up against the wall. “You wanna tell me what the fuck yer doing here?”

Zach wrestled against him. Daryl had him by at least 40lbs and didn’t budge. 

“Get off me man! I just came to see my girl!” 

“Last I checked she ain’t yer girl.” Daryl answered through gritted teeth. 

Zach laughed maniacally. “What? You think she’s yours? Katie would shack up with trash. Once trash always trash.”

Daryl pushed him harder into the wall, causing his head to smack against the brick “You feel like keepin’ all yer teeth tonight? Best shut the hell up.”

Zach twisted out of Daryl’s grasp. Surprising Daryl, Zach moved quickly bringing his right fist up and connecting soundly with Daryl’s jaw. Daryl growled, grabbed Zach’s collar and threw him to the ground. 

“Fuck you!” Zach yelled. 

“Told ya to shut the hell up! Guess yer dumb ass needs to learn the hard way.”

Zach cried out when Daryl’s boot connected soundly with his side. 

“Best get the fuck out of here ‘fore I stomp yer face!” 

Zach rolled onto his hands and knees and Daryl was getting ready to kick him back to the ground when Katie stepped out. 

“Daryl, stop!” She pleaded from her doorway. 

“Oh my God, Katie!” Zach cried out. “Call your dog off.” 

Daryl snarled and gave him another boot to the side. Zach clutched his ribs, and rolled to the grass with a moan. Daryl lifted his foot again, aiming for the prick’s head this time when he felt Katie’s hand on his arm, pulling him back. 

“Stop.” She hissed and pointed down the road. “Before you get yourself in trouble.”

In the distance, Daryl could see blue lights. One of the neighbors must have heard the ruckus and called the cops. Police set Daryl on edge, he didn’t like to get mixed up with them. Merle did enough of that for the two of them. 

Instinctively and protectively, he pushed her behind him. “Pigs are comin’.” He said to the kid on the ground. “Ya better run.” 

Zach’s lip lifted in a sneer. “You beat me up asshole. I’m pressing charges.” 

“You’re violating my protection order.” Katie told him. “And harassing me. You’re the one who’s going to be in trouble.” 

Zach tried to sit up, and groaned, clutching his side. “You broke my ribs.” 

“Gonna break your nose too if ya don’t leave in five seconds.” 

The flashing lights were getting brighter and Daryl was getting more agitated the closer they got. Katie’s hand on his bicep was the only thing keeping him from beating the kid to a bloody pulp. 

Zach managed to crawl to his feet. He clutched his side and stumbled towards the parking lot. 

“He can’t drive like that. He’s going to kill someone.” Katie said, worriedly. 

Daryl sighed and grabbed Zach by the back of his shirt. He never wanted to see the prick again, but Katie was right. 

“Hey!” Zach protested. 

“Shut up.” Daryl unceremoniously threw him towards the apartment wall. “Sit down and don’t move.” He crossed his arms and stood over Zach who was moaning in pain. 

* * *

Because of his violation of the PFA and blood alcohol level, Zach took a ride in the back of a cop car that night. Daryl was given a warning based on Katie’s downplayed statement of what had happened. 

When the dust had settled, Daryl and Katie walked back into her apartment. She looked up at him with teary, wide brown eyes. “Your lip is bleeding.” She sniffled. 

He touched the side of his mouth with this thumb, feeling a small cut. It didn’t really hurt, he’d had worse, but she insisted on cleaning him up. 

In the bathroom, he studied her as she cleaned his lip. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed red, her thick brown ponytail disheveled, and her face pale and tear streaked. 

Her appearance and their argument from a few days ago didn’t seem to change how he felt about her. He still thought she was sexy as hell. 

“Ya gonna be okay?” He asked as she dabbed at his face. 

She shrugged. “I guess.”

“How’d ya get mixed up with that dickhead, anyway?”

She ran the washcloth under cold water and wrung it out before answering. “Zach is so much like my dad. It’s sick. I think I gravitated to him because of that. Classic case of daddy issues.”

Daryl grunted. 

Katie threw the cloth into a nearby pile of dirty laundry. “It doesn’t look too bad.” She decided about his lip. “Does it hurt?”

“Nah.”

Katie looked down, fiddling with her hands, unsure of what to do with them now that they weren’t cleaning Dary’s cut. 

“Daryl,” she said softly, almost nervously. “I’m so sorry. About the other day. I just …. I assumed...“ She stuttered painfully over her words. 

“Ya think I’m gay.” Daryl supplied. 

She nodded, thankful for his assist. “Your brother told me.”

“Fucking Merle.” Daryl rolled his eyes. “I ain’t.”

Her lips formed a soft O shape. “I’m sorry.”

Daryl nodded, gazing at the floor. “I’m sorry too. That I spouted off.”

“We cool?” She asked. 

“Yup.” 

Unexpectedly, she threw her arms around his midsection and nestled into his chest. “You’re like my guardian angel,” she mumbled against him. “Always getting me out of trouble.” 

Hesitantly, his arms came around her to return the hug. It was uncomfortable for him, but Katie seemed really comfortable with the way she fit just under his chin. “Ya just need to stop getting in trouble.” 

She laughed into his chest. “I’ll try.” 

When she laughed, her breasts grazed against him. Daryl’s eyes shot up to the ceiling and he willed his heart to stop beating so fast. She had to feel it thudding through his chest. Without warning, her laughter turned to sobs. Daryl froze at the sudden change in emotions, and then awkwardly patted her back. The girl was exhausted and the night had been hell. The best thing was to get her into that big ass bed, and let her sleep it off. 

“C’mon,” Daryl shifted. She let him guide her out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and watched as she wiped her tears. Her big eyes settled on his face. 

“Please, don’t leave.” She pleaded with him. “Can you stay here tonight?”

He shook his head, knowing that staying was trouble. “You’re gonna be okay. He’s locked up.”

“Please, Daryl.” Her lower lip trembled. 

He pulled down the covers and pointed to her pillow, indicating that he wanted her to lay down. “C’mon now.” 

He never agreed to stay, but found himself kicking his boots off and stiffly laying down next to her on top of the sheets. Katie’s hand crept across the spanse of the bed and landed on his arm. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“Mmhmm. Get some sleep.”

He planned to wait until she fell asleep and then slip out. But as her breathing deepened he felt himself relaxing. He felt her hand twitch on his arm and he knew she had fallen asleep. It didn’t take long until he was fast asleep beside her. 

* * *

The sun was just rising when Katie’s still tired eyes cracked open. It took her a few seconds to assimilate to what was happening. She was comfortable. Oh so, comfortable. Comfortable and sleepy enough to doze right back to sleep. Until she realized that somehow in the middle of the night, she and Daryl had managed to twist into a spoon position with their legs entangled. His arm held her tightly under her breasts. 

All of a sudden she wasn’t so sleepy anymore. Dear god. She felt a tightening low in her stomach when he shifted. His cock was hard, and pressing into her ass. Biting her bottom lip, she held back a moan. She was starting to feel warm and tingle all over.

Now that she knew Daryl wasn’t gay. Well, this was new territory. 

Katie lay still, trying to keep her breathing steady and not wake him. From this position, it would be so easy to part her legs, and let him slide in from the side. The yearning low in her stomach got stronger, and she felt herself getting damp. 

_ Fuck. Stop being such a horndog. Get ahold of yourself.  _

Daryl moved, and groaned a little. He shifted and then she felt him jerk away from her. “Shit.” He mumbled.

To save him from embarrassment, she pretended to be asleep as he slowly crept out of bed. She listened as he gathered up his boots, took a piss without flushing and quietly closed the front door behind him. She didn’t even care that he wanted to slip away without saying goodbye. That was just Daryl. 

She could hear his bike start up and listened as the roar of the engine faded. Then she rolled into the warm spot he’d left in the bed and swore softly. 

What the fuck was that all about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat is out of the bag! Now Katie knows that Daryl is not gay. What is she going to do with this news? If you want more, please review! -CJ

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please continue on- next chapter we get into the start of Katie and Daryl's relationship.


End file.
